Ashes and Daggers
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: This is Eric's view on Chapter 12 in Eternal Night. He leaves with Pam to drive Claude to the airport and in the meantime Sookie gets attacked. When he returns he's faced with a few surprises. AV. M for lemons and language. One-shot


Hey everyone! I promised you all an EPOV for Chapter 12, Never Been Human, and here it is. I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you all like it.

If you're a new reader, I suggest you go read Eternal Night first.

All mistakes are my own since this little thing didn't get through beta. I will change and correct any mistakes and phrases tomorrow or Monday, but I hope you guys will forgive them :) I love you all for the amazing response on Eternal Night. Let me know what you think of this little outtake.

As usual, Eternal Night gets teasers on Monday and Ch. 14 on Wednesday.

Sadly, I own nothing, CH does.

* * *

><p>I looked in the rear-view mirror and watched Sookie as I drove away. I felt nervous to leave her there by herself, but I knew she needed to clear her head. The last days had been so overwhelming. I was honestly pretty amazed at how she was dealing with things. She was a newly turned vampire and on top of her world turning upside down by dying and becoming a monster of the night, she had to deal with all these powers. At least her telepathy was easier to control now, even though there were great dangers if word got around that she could read vampires now.<p>

I had felt so useless when I read Niall's letter to her. I had no idea how to help her with all the powers that he said she'd have. I could teach her how to fight, how to wield a sword, how to fly and how to be a vampire, but I had no idea how to help her with teleporting and manipulating fire. Even though our lives as vampires were given by some kind of magic, we didn't possess the ability to use it as faeries do.

Claude's arrival had been godsend. I don't use that phrase often. I was relieved that Sookie had gotten the help she needed and I think she surprised everyone, even herself. I was in awe at what she could do, and Claude had been amazed that she could do that so fast and with such ease. Pam had been surprisingly silent over the entire story, but from what I could read from the bond she was feeling just as we did. Speaking of which, her relationship with Sookie's cousin was one of the biggest surprises this week. I didn't know she found him attractive or that they had been seeing each other. Sure, he was an attractive man, I could understand her point of view. I had no objection to their relationship, if anything I was surprised of her control. I had been much older than she is before I could stand in a room with a full-blooded fairy and didn't want to fuck it and drain it dry.

"Thank you," I said, remembering I was not alone in the car. We had just been silent ever since we left the house.

"For?" he asked.

"For coming here and helping Sookie. You didn't have to, but you did, nonetheless,"

"She's my blood," he said as if that explained everything.

"Yes, well, I've met plenty of fairies in my lifetime and not all were so concerned of their relatives," I said. He turned and looked at me with a straight, thoughtful face.

"Well, I know I may have been a bastard, but she _is_ my blood and the last one of our kind that's still around, since I have no fucking idea where Dermot has been in the last year. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I do want to help her. I was planning on staying here for an unlimited time, but she learnt all that so fast…" he trailed off and fell silent.

"How unusual is it?"

"You have no idea," he said with a smirk on his face. "I really did mean what I said. It took me forever to do what she does, to have that amount of control over my powers."

"So you think it's because of the fact that she was turned that she has this much power?"

"Yes and no. It certainly helped. The amount of magic lingering inside of her was magnified by the magic that keeps you all alive, but I don't think that's all. Her magic was probably already increased, but she didn't know it. I'm fairly certain that the fact that she found you, her mate, the other half of the Chosen Couple, made her abilities evolve faster. Also, she's was nearing 30 and that's when fairies reach maturity and their powers start showing. I think that all these three elements combined make one hell of a powerful supe," he said.

"I see. I have thought about that. I was fairly certain about the first two but I had no idea about the last one. I guess the fae guard that secret like us vampires guard the secret about our powers," I smiled.

"Yep. Don't go yapping your mouth now, though. Don't make me mention that you avoided showing off your gift in front of me and Sookie has avoided talking about it. You're just as secretive."

"Flying," I said after I mused for a few seconds.

"What?" Claude asked, making me roll my eyes.

"I can fly. We all can. Sookie, Pam and I. Pam just hates it cause it messes with her hair and you know how she is about that. I'm still surprised she didn't kill you after sex for fucking it up," I snicker.

"Wow. That's awesome. It can surely come in handy when in a hurry. And now that you mention it, you're right. Pam looks like she wants to nuter me every time my hand tangles in her hair," he said.

We were silent for a little while. I was checking Sookie's mood through the bond and looking out for Pam in the rearview mirror since she had been tailing us the entire way.

"Are you ok with this?" Claude asked.

"With?"

"Pam and I."

"Officially it's not my business who she's involved with as long as she doesn't meet her final death. Unofficially, yes. I know you can be an asshole, but I've also seen that you can be brave and a nice guy. I'm surprised at the coupling, but you're ok in my book," I said.

"I feel like I'm talking to her dad," Claude snickered.

"In a way, you are," I said.

"Because you changed her…"

"Yes."

"Why did you do it? Why did you change her?" he asked after a while.

"Pam or Sookie?" I asked raising a brow.

"Both, I guess."

"Pam because she was meant for this. She was ahead of her time and age, she wasn't fitting in and never followed the rules that were pretty strict back then. Sookie… well, she's another chapter altogether. I love her and have loved her since I first saw her. I didn't know it back then, but I did. You have to understand that love is not something vampires are familiar with so it took some time to realize what I was feeling. When she finally accepted her own nature and our relationship, and I mean really accept it, that's when she asked me to change her. Forever was something I had been dreaming of ever since we became involved," I said. I didn't know what made me pour my guts out in front of him, but he was part of our fucked up family and I was pretty sure Sookie wanted us to 'bond'.

"You wouldn't have survived if she passed away, would you?" he asked after a few minutes.

I shook my head.

"Because you're bonded," he stated.

"Yes. And pledged. But that's the physical part of it. I wouldn't have wanted to live without her even if we weren't bonded and pledged. I have lived over a thousand years, Claude. That's a long time to live without feelings. That's a long time to live without love. Now that I have found her and known love and all the feelings she's woken alive inside of me, I wouldn't have wanted to live without them. I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. Now I won't have to worry about her dying so easily since she's a lot more... durable," I said.

"She made a good choice."

"What choice?"

"You and all that concerns you. Your relationship, your bond, your marriage, becoming your childe. All of it. I never thought I'd agree with someone becoming a vampire, but I agree with this one. Sookie was meant for you as much as you were meant for her," he said.

"Thank you."

"What for?" he asked.

"For your acceptance. It means a lot to me because it means a lot to Sookie. I don't give out thanks at this rate, normally," I smiled.

"And I've had my share for the night," he smiled.

"Yes, you have," I smiled.

"Are you ok with having to take over?" Claude asked.

"I've never desired it. I was given the opportunity, but passed it. I was happy with my side of Louisiana. Now, I need to do it for more reasons that because your grandfather told me to. Sookie deserves to be Queen. Plain and simple. It's not only because of that, I will admit it, but also because it will keep her safe. With that many powers she'll be able to protect herself if time comes, but a lot of vampires and other supes will want her head on a platter just from jealousy. Being in a leading position will ease things a lot. She will have the protection of her subjects as well as guards on top of everything," I said and Claude agreed with me with a nod.

"How did you get here, by the way? No one knows of this house," I asked. The question had been nagging at the back of my mind ever since he showed up on our doorstep.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," he said. "I knew she was in Stockholm or around it from Jason. When I got here I just followed her magic. When I'm near to another fairy, it makes me feel good. If it's family the feeling is even stronger. So I just walked in the direction her magic and blood called me,' he concluded.

"Can any fairy do that?"

"It depends. I couldn't track her so well if we didn't have a previous relationship. It would be near impossible to find the exact location if I didn't know what to look for. But because of our friendship in the past couple of years, it was easier," he explained.

"You said you can't find Dermot, though," I pointed out.

"True, but I have no idea where to start looking in the first place," he said deflected.

By then we were pulling up into the airport in Gavle. Pam parker her car near mine and we all got out. Claude took his bags from the trunk and came to stand in front of me. I extended my hand to shake his, not something vampires usually do, but in this case I could make an exception. He took it, surprised that I have offered it.

"Call me when you're back in the US," he said and I nodded.

I settled back in the car and let him say his goodbye from Pam. I didn't think this was something permanent, it seemed to only be about sex with these two. They shared a kiss and Pam got handsy with his ass. Of course she would. When Claude was finally inside the airport building, Pam came and opened the right door and leaned in.

"Let's go to that mall we saw on our way here, I should be able to find something there," she said.

"Of course. But you have half hour to get the minimum of what you and Sookie need. We can go another night. I feel like we should head back as soon as possible," I told her.

"Eric, she's gonna be ok. You've seen what she can do. If there's any threat she can handle it until we get there. Now relax your ass and take me shopping,"

"Brat. Lead the way," I conceded. She was right, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me something was not right.

Pam zipped to the car, put it in drive and off we were. In about 10 minutes we were in front of the mall. We parked the cars and moved towards the shopping center.

"Let's get some lounge wear first," she said pointing to a store near the entrance.

We were just taking the first steps when I felt Sookie's determination, mixed with a bit of cockyness and bloodlust. We both did. Our eyes met and we shared the same anxious expression as we zipped towards the doors. As soon as we were outside, we went to the end of the parking lot, where it was more secluded, and took to the sky.

"What's happening?" Pam asked. She could feel Sookie but not as good as I could.

"I think there's someone there. She's feeling a lot of bloodlust. The fighting kind," I said, my anger boiling. Who the hell could it be?

"Who knows where we are?" Pam asked after muttering some curse words.

"No one. Claude followed the blood call or whatever fairies named it. He knew she was close to Stockholm from Jason. But he'd never tell anyone, he's too protective of her," I said. What the fuck was happening?

"No one could have followed me. I made sure of it," she said with concern.

"I know. Pam, if anything happens to her…" I trailed off. I'd never survive it. She knew it, I knew it. FUCK!

"Nothing will!" she shouted at me. I could feel her fear of losing me _and _Sookie.

Just then Sookie's feelings changed and Pam and I shared another horrified look. She was scared and losing her trust. She was panicking. If she panicked, she'd die. She needed a clear mind.

I pushed as much trust and strength to her through the bond. I needed her to hold her own until we got there. Her feelings changed and she seemed to have recovered.

We were getting closer and closer. We could already see the island.

My mind was reeling. Who the fuck could it be? It's either some old threat or some freaking random visitor that decided he wants a stake through his ribs. I couldn't wait to rip his or her head off. I pushed myself to fly faster when I felt a deep pain in my forearm. Pam looked weird at me as I grabbed the spot. The pain was gone soon. That fucker hurt Sookie.

"FUCK!" I yelled into the air, cursing because I couldn't get there fast enough.

Sookie's mood suddenly changed to cocky again, mixed with a very pissed off feeling. She was ok.

Pam and I were getting closer, crossing the water. I could spot the house. I could see Sookie's blonde head and the intruder that she had rooted to the spot with a circle of fire.

"Victor," I roared and Pam let out a growl as I made out his face.

"He's mine. Stay behind," I ordered and she simply nodded. There was nothing she could do against my orders anyway and I don't think she wanted me to command her.

We landed behind Sookie and she didn't even react except for an amused flash that went through the bond.

"Greet my Master, you maggot," she ordered while Victor pretended to ignore her. If the situation was different I'd have gotten hard at her calling me Master.

"Greet my Master, I said," she growled at him and formed a fire cage around Victor.

"Good evening, Northman," he said towards me, but I only ignored him and strolled towards Sookie.

"How the fuck did he get here?" I asked her, trying not to take in her disheveled state and trying very hard not to think of how she got that way.

"He tracked your phone when he called last night. He actually tried to catch me. Oh, by the way Niall was right. Silver does nada to me," she said. That motherfucker tried to use silver to catch her. Fucking excuse of a vampire! To say that I was pissed off was an understatement.

"That's good to know," I finally said, referring to her silver immunity. I stood there looking at her, finally letting her state pass through the filters I tried to place in so I didn't rip Victor to shreds in an instant. Her clothes were dusty so she'd been on the ground. The corresponding place on her arm where mine had hurt had fresh fang marks that were beginning to heal. Blood offence. Now I could even lawfully kill him. Great. The right side of her face was a bit grey, the color that vampires bruised. That motherfucker hit her! Now I didn't want to kill him anymore. I wanted time out with him in my dungeon. Her clothes were torn so he must have tried to rape her since there was no other reason for the rips and tears. Oh, that just earned him playtime with a lot of silver.

_Please_, her word entered my mind.

Fuck! I wanted to have my hands around that maggot's neck so badly. She wanted to do this. Why oh why did I have to do this to myself? She's been through so much because of him ever since he walked into her home that night of the takeover. I had to let her do it. She needed to get closure for the night I failed her; the night I couldn't save her when she was kidnapped; the night when Victor held me down wish silver.

I mentioned something about Pam's distaste of flying so she wouldn't feel my utter desire to end him myself.

I then turned to Victor.

"Although I'd love some more time with you, Madden, I'm going to let my wife here do the job. She's been waiting for you for some time now," I smirked at how wide his eyes have gotten, before I went over to Pam.

Sookie then turned to Victor and all I could do was watch her in awe. The way she handled her powers was amazing. I was angered at Madden's words and I was just about to show him how wrong he was when Sookie turned him to ashes with a big ball of fire.

Pam was by her side in an instant, putting a hand on her shoulder. I remained there, in awe at what she'd done, happy and relieved that Victor was dead and, for the most part, rooted to the spot at the thought that I could have lost her tonight.

After Pam left to get the cars, aka leave us some time alone to speak, Sookie came to me. She took my hand and relief washed over me. She was here, alive. She was still with me.

Her hands went around me and I had a weird feeling in my stomach as she teleported us to the bedroom. That will take some getting used to. I didn't let go of her body, but squeezed her tighter. I looked into her eyes, hoping she can't read my torment. I finally opened my side of the bond that has been temporarily closed off because I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. My love, my happiness and relief poured through the bond.

I kissed her lips tenderly. I wanted to cherish her body and make slow love to her. Remember her every curve and shape. Put it to memory and keep it with me always. She pressed her body to mine and kissed me fully, nibbling on my bottom lip.

I walked her backwards towards the bed and put her down gently, but she only pulled me on top of her. Her legs opened and her foot was rubbing up and down on my own leg.

I started gently kissing on her neck, committed to taking this slow but she stopped me, pushing on my shoulder. I raised my body, reluctantly, curious at what she wanted to do, but I stayed close to her, keeping a hand on her leg.

She smiled at me and in that moment dozens of little candles came to life around the room. I was delighted with her surprise. She leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved a little gift bag. I had never seen that before. What the hell could she have in there?

Sookie pulled out two packages wrapped in red velvet and put them in the middle of the bed. Instead of unwrapping them, she got off the bed and started pealing out all the clothes that covered her skin. I watched her hungrily. I wanted her badly. I couldn't let her be naked alone so I quickly took off my own clothes. She sat in the middle of the bed and patted the spot in front of her. I obliged her and stood across from her, with the two packages in between us.

She picked up the first object, the bigger one, and took it out of the material. A beautiful gold chalice was revealed in front of my eyes. She then took out the second object and I saw something I never thought I'd see again. I was certain Pam had forgotten about it. I thought it was ashes inside of Fangtasia. She took out the ceremonial knife.

Sookie held the knife with both hands, kissed it, then pushed her left wrist above the chalice and sliced it. I could smell fairy in the blood that was dripping from her wound. I couldn't believe my eyes when she pushed the dagger forward, lowered her head and uttered the words that would have brought me to my knees if I were standing.

"I, Susannah Stackhouse-Northman Brigant, pledge myself to my bonded and Master, Eric Northman the Viking. I pledge to abide him always, respect, cherish and love for all eternity."

I felt so many things at once that it got me dizzy for a second. I stretched my hands and took the dagger from her with veneration, brought it to my lips and accepted her pledge. I never thought she'd do this willingly.

She had pledged herself before to me, but she didn't know it. I hadn't. So there was only one thing I could do.

I kissed the knife again and then cut my own wrist, letting my blood flow over her own in the chalice. I bowed my head and offered it to her as I uttered my own pledge.

"I, Eric Northman the Viking, pledge myself to my bonded and childe, Susannah Stackhouse-Northman Brigant. I pledge to protect her always, respect, cherish and love for all eternity."

She took the ceremonial knife from my hands and chocked out two words.

"I accept."

A red tear was trailing her cheek and I stopped it with my finger. I couldn't have kept my eyes opened even if I wanted to as I took my finger to my mouth and cleaned that little drop of blood.

She rose to her knees and took the chalice with her, offering it to me. I drank half of it although what I really wanted to was to drain it dry. Our blood mixed together was an aphrodisiac like none other. I was suddenly ravenous for her. When she drank the last drop of it, she was just as hungry for me as I was for her. Our bond was so much deeper now and I could feel how much she wanted me.

I kissed her then, feeling the traces of our blood on her tongue. She pulled me even closer to her body, wanting to feel me entirely. Sookie pushed my shoulders and I rested on my back. Before I even knew what happened she had impaled herself on me. I loved feeling her so tight around me. She moved with determination, never quite raising too much over my cock, afraid she'd somehow lose me. My hands roamed her body, touching her breasts and shoulders and everything I could reach. She was alive, moving on top of me with such passion, she was safe and she had pledged herself to me.

Her body convulsed around me as she came and I willingly went over with her, joining her in bliss. Her body was draped over mine and we were both breathing hard.

"I love you."

"And I love you," I answered.

I settled her in the crook of my shoulder, where she fit perfectly.


End file.
